


Familiar Gestures

by Aziord



Category: Naruto
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, i got a prompt on tumblr and it turned into this, rip kagami my poor son, this is basically pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziord/pseuds/Aziord
Summary: "This is so not the time or place for this."A Tumblr prompt that got out of hand.





	Familiar Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is my first time writing smut go figure. sorry if it like. sucks.

  
Madara shifted, attempting to shove his mass of hair under the desk without making too much noise. He was already cramped, and Tobirama jabbing a knee into his face wasn't helping in the slightest.  
  
"You have about three seconds until they show up," Tobirama deadpanned.  
  
"This is so not the time or place for this—why couldn't I have just left through the window?" Madara hissed up at the Senju, irritation laced in his voice.  
  
Instead of deeming the other with a snarky response, Tobirama sat a little straighter as the door to his office swung open, the echo of chattering teammates rebounded throughout the room.  
  
Keeping his chakra suppressed was an ordeal itself, but the looming threat of complete embarrassment of being found not only in Tobirama's office, but shirtless nonetheless, is something Madara never wants to experience. He was lucky Tobirama was a damn good sensor, and could tell his students were rapidly approaching earlier.  
  
It still didn't make up for being shoved under a desk instead of casually leaving through the window. The half naked thing would be hard to explain to anyone who saw him leaving, although.  
  
"Sensei, Koharu and I finished our mission for—"  
  
Madara froze. That was Kagami Uchiha's voice. If Kagami even as so much as saw a glimpse of his clan head, he would immediately chatter to every last person who lived on the Uchiha compound that him and Tobirama were together. The teenager lived for gossip.  
  
"I helped too!"  
  
"So did I, Hiruzen. Don't cut off Kagami."  
  
"No need to defend me Danzo! I know Saru didn't mean it."  
  
"Can you three pipe down? We're supposed to be giving a mission report right now—"  
  
The arguing continued, voices of the teenagers merging as Tobirama stayed silent. Madara was going to skin the Senju alive later—the bastard was dragging this out so Madara had to stay cramped longer.  
  
Madara paused, turning thoughts over in his mind. He' wasn't the one the students could see, but surely they might notice their teacher acting. . . off. Revenge might be much more sweet than any mortification he would receive if he was caught enacting this new idea.  
  
A maniacal grin grew on the Uchiha's face. Oh yes, he'd just continue what they were doing earlier.  
  
As the banter still filled the room, Madara removed his arm from its position and slowly slid a gloved hand up Tobirama's calf, aware that the other could only feel so much through his bandages and pants.  
  
A swift kick shooed his arm away, and Madara smirked. He had Tobirama's attention now.  
  
Waiting a few moments longer to give Tobirama the impression that the previous touch was only an accident, Madara set his sights higher this time, setting his hand gently on one of Tobirama's parted lower thighs.  
  
Madara felt Tobirama still at the contact, hand he was previously writing with now frozen. Tobirama was a genius in his own right, but would he realize Madara's game now, or pass it off as the other attempting to get more comfortable?  
  
A beat passed, and Tobirama was seemingly content in letting his student continue to squabble for as long as they wanted. Madara let out a quiet huff, before leaning forward to allow his hand to trail to Tobirama's inner thigh, moving it higher up.  
  
Lightning quick, a hand grabbed Madara's wrist to cease his motion, and the Uchiha couldn't help the grin that split his face. Tobirama wouldn't be able to stop his other hand without looking suspicious.  
  
Madara sent out a quick burst of lightning-molded chakra to shock Tobirama's hand, causing the other to jolt and wrench his hand away.  
  
"—sensei are you okay?"  
  
Tobirama's gruff voice was quick to respond. "I'm fine. Could you give your report now?"  
  
The Uchiha frowned. Tobirama wasn't going to get off that easily.  
  
He set his hand back on Tobirama's thigh, making sure it was high enough to make the other stiffen uncomfortably as he listened to his student's report.  
  
"—So then Hiruzen and I were about half to the compound when Torifu decided to—"  
  
Madara silently sent a thanks to whoever was watching him that he never had to deal with Kagami's stories. However, in this case, the young Uchiha's dramatics put Madara in a very nice position to continue this teasing with Tobirama much longer.  
  
No wayward grasp stopped Madara's hand as it dragged higher up Tobirama's thigh, before he finally pressed his palm into the other's half mast erection.  
  
_Interesting_.  
  
The hitch of breath above Madara prompted him to grind his palm further against the other's cock, keeping a constant moving pressure. He knew Tobirama was restraining himself as his thighs shook with the effort of not reacting.  
  
Frowning at the lack of response, Madara reached up with his other hand to Tobirama's waistband after removing his gloves, admiring the swell of the Senju's erection against his palm as he continued his actions.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just realized I have something important I need to attend to," Tobirama's raspy voice cut off Kagami's story, and even Madara could easily hear the Senju's breath hitch in the now-silent room as a hand slid down into his pants. "Come back in a few hours.  
  
"But sensei—"  
  
Madara used his new leverage to stroke Tobirama in full.  
  
_"Get out."_  
  
The clatter of the students clambering towards the door was palpable, until one brave voice spoke out.  
  
"Sensei why do you have an Uchiha robe on your floor?"  
  
" _Kagami_ , I said, _get. Out_."  
  
The young teenager apparently didn't need to be told twice after that.  
  
As soon as the door was slammed closed by the panicked students, Madara was wretched from under the desk and shoved roughly onto the wood, knocking over stacks of paper, causing them to flutter uselessly to the floor.  
  
" _You_ ," Tobirama growled, face flushed, glaring in animosity. His hands held tight onto Madara's shoulders, pressing him into the desk below.  
  
Madara stared back into the crimson eyes unafraid, smirk plastered onto his face. "Me."  
  
"What were you thinking!"  
  
The Uchiha let out a short laugh in disbelief. "Finishing what I started before your students interrupted us. Judging by what's pressed against my leg right now, you aren't entirely against the idea either."  
  
"You— You are unbelievable!"  
  
Feeling the lack of pressure now being exerted on his shoulders, Madara took the moment to sit up and press his lips to Tobirama's, hooking a finger back into the other's waistband.  
  
Tobirama shivered at the contact, pressing back into the kiss and accepting the tongue that swiped the bottom of his lip.  
  
Madara pulled away after a heated moment, moving his mouth to the strip of Tobirama's neck not covered by his shirt, and biting down.  
  
The other man let out a low groan as Madara's hand slid further in his pants, wrapping around his cock and setting a even rhythm. Tobirama's pants were slowly shoved down his thighs at the jerky movements.  
  
"I wish I could take you right now on the desk. Or rather, you could be the one fucking me. The thrill of someone finding us turns you on, doesn't it?" Madara murmured into Tobirama's neck, moving his mouth to nibble at the lobe of the other's ear.  
  
Tobirama dropped his head onto Madara's shoulder, panting heavily. He tugged on Madara's disheveled hair with one hand, while the other scrabbled against the Uchiha's shoulder-blade.  
  
"Shut up," Tobirama protested weakly.  
  
Madara used his free hand to quickly pull Tobirama's hips closer to his own as he shuffled his own waistband down, engulfing both their cocks with one hand.  
  
The noise Tobirama made dragged shivers of pleasure down Madara's spine, heat rushing through his veins as felt the other's cock slide against his with the constant pressure.  
  
" _Madara_ , please, I want- ngh," Tobirama blabbered against Madara's bare shoulder.   
  
The Uchiha shoved his loose hand up Tobirama's shirt, pinching a perk nipple and rolled it between his fingers, causing the other to shudder and cry out, cock pulsating as he came.  
  
Madara kept his pace even as Tobirama went limp against his body, blood rushing in his ears as pleasure rocketed through his veins.  
  
A wayward hand paused Madara's movements for a fraction of a moment. He turned his head, glancing at his shoulder to see Tobirama staring at him in a haze.  
  
"Let me," Tobirama stated, before replacing Madara's hand with his own, and setting a rigorous pace.  
  
Groaning at the renewed contact, Madara was now free to lean back on the desk with his palms, jolting in surprise as Tobirama's head shifted from its position and moved down his body.  
  
"What—"  
  
Ecstasy pulsed through Madara's limbs as Tobirama flicked his tongue against the slit of Madara's cock. "You- _ah_!"  
  
Madara cried out again as Tobirama engulfed the head of his cock into his mouth, the wet heat stiffling.  
  
One more swirl of Tobirama's tongue, and Madara was cumming, body shivering as white bliss overtook him. He barely had enough time to fist a hand in Tobirama's hair and jerk the Senju away from his cock before he collapsed onto the desk.  
  
He laid for a moment, gasping for air as his overheated body attempted to cool itself. He could swear his ears were ringing.  
  
A deep chuckle snapped Madara's head to the side, only to see Tobirama pulling his pants back onto his hips. "Maybe you were right."  
  
Madara narrowed his eyes, still too tired to even bother getting redressed yet. "Right about what?"  
  
Tobirama slid over to the desk and slung a leg over Madara's thighs, hovering above the Uchiha with a grin, eyes shining. "I might be a little into exhibitionism."  
  
Opening his mouth to retort, Madara was cut off by the door slamming open.  
  
"Sensei are you really—"  
  
Kagami Uchiha stood in the doorway, horror etched into his expression as he took in his very much so naked clan head and clothed sensei in a promiscuous position.  
  
The three males stared at each other in collective, muted horror before Kagami made an unintelligible noise, slowly backed out, and gently closed the door behind him.  
  
Madara and Tobirama stared at the door in silence as a few beats passed, until the Senju let out a deep sigh, hanging his head.  
  
"I need to deal with that before Kagami tells the entire village, and more importantly, my brother." Tobirama shifted off the desk as he spoke, straightening his clothes out and inspecting them for any mysterious stains.  
  
The Uchiha groaned, grinding his palms into his eyes. He didn't even want to think about Hashirama finding out about their relationship.  
  
"Please do. I'll clean up here."  
  
Tobirama sent the other a swift glance, before sending him a small smile. "I still hate you a little bit for causing this. Mito is going to have a field day once she discovers we were together all this time."  
  
"Don't remind me, Senju."


End file.
